Stolen Souls
by Ice-Sway
Summary: Jack is a vampire who can’t remember his past and he doesn’t know why he can’t be with his soulmate. Old and new enemies are doing everything they can to keep them apart. Can you be soulmates with someone who doesn’t have a soul?
1. Default Chapter

Okay, I don't own any of the Night World or the soul mate principal, So now that that's out of the way, please read my story and please review it, any type of review I don't care as long as it means you read my story!!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
"C'mon Brendan! We've been late all week, and it's only the first week back!" Erin complained, "You know they're gonna start handing out detentions for this crap."  
  
Her best friend Brendan trailed behind her, going as slowly as humanly possible. "They expect us to be late and get in trouble; otherwise they'd be out of job. It's not my fault I fell victim to those fricken alarm clocks. What are they good for?!"  
  
It was a sunny Friday, on the first week back at school, and Erin and Brendan were obviously running late again. As they walked into the tall gates surrounding the red bricked building they both sighed. It was their last year at Tervola High and it couldn't end sooner enough for them.  
  
"Ah Miss Winters, Mr. Ambrose, so glad you could fit us into your busy schedule," Mrs. Bryant the home room teacher said ticking the roll.  
  
Erin smiled sheepishly. Brendan started lounging around on the chairs, "Yeah, well, you know how it is. You can't keep everyone happy." The teacher ignored his remark and continued with the mornings announcements. "She should be happy I showed up at all," he whined.  
  
"Well you can't keep everyone happy," Erin mocked him, "I'll see you at recess okay, I've gotta go get my new math's book from the office." Erin grabbed her bag and left before the halls would be flooded by hundreds of little kids. You think you're so superior now that your a senior don't you, she thought smiling to herself, Of course I am.  
  
Erin walked into the schools administration office and was greeted with the familiar smell of strong coffee. She started walking towards the math's staffroom, when all of a sudden she was over come with a weird feeling. Her whole body felt fuzzy, especially her head. Then as quickly as it had appeared it was gone. She looked around the office to find a few quizzical glances. Probably just hungry, she thought and continued on her way.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Hmm Jack Mitchell, what a normal name, Jack thought shaking off the strange feeling that he'd felt in the schools office a moment before. Another school, another name, another chance to screw up. He looked into the restrooms mirror and saw a strikingly handsome face. He had thick black hair with a slight wave to it, and eyes that changed from green and black, at the moment they were slightly greener than normal. He stood there for a few moments, not from his vanity, but he was lost in thoughts of his past. He felt all the rage and emotions that flowed through him, his muscles tensed under his shirt and he clenched his fists. Why was he bringing up all this crap now? Before he could answer his own question, he was interrupted by a young boy who looked like his bladder would burst any minute, and he ran into the closest cubicle. Jack laughed silently and walked out, bracing himself for his new life as a senior at Tervola High.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Erin and Brendan sat back against the tree, taking turns of smoking their joint. It was their end of week tradition to kick back and relax. Erin did not look like an everyday stoner, but Brendan practically had stoner stamped to his head.  
  
"I got this last night from Craig, fresh as," Brendan exhaled, "Natures very own. See its ok to smoke, coz it's organic and shit," he passed it to Erin.  
  
"So what, poison ivy comes from nature, doesn't mean you can smoke that as well?" Erin laughed  
  
Brendan lifted an eyebrow, "You could try. Hey, I'm just saying if Mother Nature made it, it can't be as bad as people make it out to be."  
  
"What ever, I don't wanna know where you get your logic from, just keep your saliva off the joint, I don't want to catch any of your pot logic."  
  
"No seriously, I could write a book about it and get heaps of money and open my own pot plantation!"  
  
"Right, just like your idea of the portable bong," Erin laughed, "Your parents would be so proud."  
  
"My future has endless possibilities. I could change the wor..."  
  
"Hey can I bum a smoke?" a voice interrupted.  
  
Erin looked up to find Jenny the school whore, standing in front of her. Jenny had the worst reputation a girl could ever get. Sleeping around with numerous guys some as young as 13 and some as old as 35 and sometimes all in the same night. The rest of the seniors paid her out behind her back but never said it to her face except for the few girls that spent their time starting fights. Plus she was that ditzy in the head she didn't notice anything going on around her.  
  
"So can I?" She asked again with her hand out, "Please, I need my nicotine fix for the day." Jenny came and sat down practically on Brendan.  
  
He nudged her of his lap, "We don't smoke," Jenny looked at him, "...durries." Jenny looked confused. "So run along."  
  
"Yeah, I think the primary schools been let out for lunch, maybe you can go find a date for the Formal." Erin said sweetly.  
  
Jenny looked at both of them and after a moment had passed, she laughed and walked off.  
  
"Can you believe her?" Erin asked incredulously, "I wouldn't be surprised if she brought an 8th grader to the dance."  
  
Brendan just smiled, "So, what are we doing tonight?"  
  
"Ah Friday, finally," Erin sighed, "I just want today to finish, it just won't end."  
  
"Tell me about it," Brendan yawned, "So are you gonna come over to my place tonight, veg out, eat munchies, watch movies?"  
  
"Ginger Snaps!!!" squealed Erin.  
  
"Again,' Brendan moaned, "how many times do we have to watch that chick flick horror movie!?"  
  
"Aww come on, you know you love it." Erin reached over and tickled his belly. "Ohh, somebody's pregnant!" she put her ear to his stomach, "He gonna be a soccer player!"  
  
"And were not gonna be watching Billy Madison," cried Brendan trying to stand up.  
  
Erin let him up and grabbed her bag, "Crap there's the bell, I need to go find Jess to find out where our biology class is, and you my Special Ed friend, need to go to class. The councilor was looking for you this morning, I think she wants to find out the true reason why you haven't been showing up to class, you know emotional problems, bad home life, take your pick."  
  
"Has it ever occurred to them that I have better things to do with my time, and that my intellect has advanced farther than their slow forty minute periods?"  
  
"First of all, what better things? And secondly you're the only person in our year that doesn't know their 3 times tables."  
  
"So I'm a late bloomer that's all," Brendan smiled sheepishly, "And really when am I ever gonna need math's or competency skills."  
  
Erin laughed, "Well you'll always be perfect in my eyes." Erin looked down at Brendan's jeans. They were ripped to pieces at the bottom and faded, and patches were every where. "Though I'm not so sure in those jeans."  
  
Brendan mocked a hurt expression, "What are you talking about?" He looked down at his jeans, "People would pay heaps of money for these pant. They're what you might call vintage"  
  
"Or garbage." Erin interrupted, "They're baggy and dirty. You know we do have a uniform policy at this school, now clean yourself up and get to class,' she ordered and pointed her finger at the school building.  
  
They both laughed it off and began to make their way to class, talking and joking as they walked passed the crowds of students. Then Erin saw something or someone to be precise. A new guy she had never seen before talking to the principal. He was gorgeous. Erin's eyes squinted to get a better look at him. From what she could see he had thick black hair that stood out from the crowd and she could only tell from the back of him that he had a hot body. She stared at the back of his head, wishing he would turn around, when a familiar voice brought her back down to reality.  
  
"Hey. Erin. Erin!?" Brendan slapped her on the arm. "So, are you going to come round my place tonight, let's say 8.30?" Brendan started to walk backwards towards his class.  
  
"Yeah I guess. I'll see you and your crap ass pants tonight," she called out.  
  
"Hey! Two words vin~tage" he yelled back.  
  
Erin smugly replied, "Dumb ass!" as she walked into class.  
  
************************************************************* 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Stolen Souls  
  
Author: Ice Sway  
  
Rating: 15+  
  
Summary: Jack is a vampire who can't remember his past and he doesn't know why he can't be with his soulmate. Old and new enemies are doing everything they can to keep them apart. Can you be soulmates with someone who doesn't have a soul?? (I suck at writing summaries so it will probably change a lot, plus it's the holidays and I'm really tired.)  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own any of the Night World or the soul mate principal, So now that that's out of the way, please read my story and please review it, any type of review I don't care as long as it means you read my story!!!;)  
  
Thanks to Dulce Ambrosia, the only person who likes my story, so thanks heaps, it makes me feel less lame.:) I hope you like this chapter and sorry it took so long.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Erin wiped the tears from her eyes as she walked through the neighborhood park on her way to Brendan's house. She had just finished a screaming match with her mum. As usual her mother had been drinking all day and lashed out at Erin whenever she was in a bad mood, which was quite often. Erin put her big black jumper on, she'd run out so quickly she didn't have time to do anything. She sat down on a park bench and sighed, she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her wallet. Shit, she thought, I forgot my phone.  
  
She opened her wallet and looked at the pictures inside. She saw the face of her older brother Matt and she was instantly flooded with memories. Matt and her eating ice creams on hot days, laughing at each other for doing stupid things and she remembered exactly how his voice sounded when he comforted her after their parents had been fighting. Then came the worst and last memory she had of him. He was lying in the street bleeding to death after being hit by a car. She skipped that memory and clung to one of the more happier times...  
  
Matt had just finished work at the garage and every Tuesday afternoon he would take Erin out for a big chocolate milkshake, her favorite. He was running late that day and Erin thought that he wasn't going to make it, so she waited outside the coffee shop for him. Just as she was going to leave she heard Matt call her name out, she watched him rush towards her with his big goofy smile on his face.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" he said dragging her back into the shop, "You're not gonna stand me up are ya?"  
  
"Yeah, well I've got this real hot date that I really should get too, and since you took so long getting here, I'm gonna be late.' Erin said dismissively.  
  
"Oh really," Matt narrowed his eyes, "And just who is this hot date exactly? I would like his phone number and address and a copy of his birth certificate and I want him to write me an essay, no wait a book on why this person is worthy enough to go out with you."  
  
"You forgot a urine sample," Erin added.  
  
"Oh no, that can wait till the second date, you don't want to scare him off you know."  
  
Matt could always make her smile no matter how she was feeling, he was the best brother anyone could ask for. Matt had always looked out for her when they were growing up and it was so easy to tell they were related. They both shared the same deep blue eyes and thick golden hair and they could both pull the cheesiest smiles at each other. And at that moment Matt had one of the cheesiest smiles ever.  
  
"How would you like to go to the movies after this? My treat," he asked, "I'll even let you pick the movie."  
  
Erin smiled, he always let her pick the movie anyway. "What's all this about, you haven't stopped smiling since you got here?"  
  
Matt face just lit up, "I got promoted at work today, your looking at the new assistant manager of the garage!"  
  
"That's the best news ever!" Erin cried, "I'm so proud of you." She jumped out of her chair and hugged him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty happy about it myself. Pretty soon I'll have enough money to move into a proper apartment and you'd be able to stay with me if mum gets too unbearable."  
  
Erin expression dropped, "Why can't I stay with you now? You know I won't get in your way and I'm pretty neat to live with."  
  
Matt's expression dropped as well, "You know I would love for you to stay with me, really, but the place I'm staying at isn't the best place for you. I mean I don't even like living there. As soon as I get a decent place you'll be the first to know."  
  
"But I don't care where you live, I'm not fussy. It's not exactly like mums place is Buckingham palace or anything." Erin begged.  
  
"It's not just the place, it's the people that live there as well. They're not good people. Full of dealers and junkies, I wouldn't live there if it wasn't for the cheap rent and how close it is to the garage." He reached over and tugged Erin's hair, a habit he had developed ever since she grew hair, "Let's go to the movies huh." *  
  
Erin came out of her daze just in time to see two feral looking guys walking towards her. These guys didn't give the impression that they were good neighborly people.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Jack was sitting at the top of a cliff that over looked the whole city of Tervola. He had found the spot on one of his hunts and had been surprised to see that people rarely came up there, which was perfect for him. The willow trees were tall and drooped down casting strange shadows on the long soft green grass and wildflowers were scattered all over the place. The place was so calming and peaceful, and good if he ever got hungry. He went there to think about things, his past mostly, he tried so hard to remember his life before he turned into a vampire but it was a big blank. If only he could remember one thing, one tiny detail, he would feel better but he couldn't. It was the most frustrating feeling in the world, he didn't know who he really was and where he belonged. He started to feel those emotions so he decided to leave, and he made his way down the cliff side, with a strange feeling gnawing at his stomach.  
  
************************************************************* One of the guys was taller than the other, and he wore an old red cap, the other was short and fat. Erin glanced around to find the entire park empty. Erin quickly tried to gather her stuff and started to walk away. She wasn't in the mood to get hassled.  
  
"Hey baby, where are you going? The party's this way," the guy was waving his beer around, it was spilling all over the place, "You know it takes three to tango." The two guys bursted out laughing, Erin walked even faster, the guys started jogging towards her.  
  
The fat one stood in front of Erin and leaned down to her, "What's the rush? You got somewhere better to be, than with two handsome guys like us? You should be thanking your lucky stars we're here."  
  
Erin tried to walk past him, "Yeah and I'd be doing that right now, but you see, your ass is blocking my view of the stars, the whole sky for that matter."  
  
"Oh you think you're a smart bitch hey? Well you're gonna pay for that smart mouth of yours."  
  
"How about I pay for a stair master for you instead or maybe one of those new ab rockers on those infomercials." The taller guy grabbed her around the waist, Erin tried to get free, "I'm sorry but I don't have enough money for your liposuction." she cried.  
  
"How bout me and my friend her do some lip sucking on you instead," the two guys grinned at each other, as the fat guy tried to keep Erin's arms still. Erin started squirming trying to get free of their hold.  
  
"C'mon guys, I'm sure you two could have more fun with each other. I'd just get in your way, so if you just let go of me." they held her more strongly and Erin screamed.  
  
The taller guy behind Erin put his hand over her mouth, "You talk too much, I don't like that in a girl." Erin started gagging, just feeling the touch of his flesh on her mouth was sickening. Then in one swift movement the guy released Erin and she fell to the ground losing her balance. She coughed and looked at the fat guy still standing in front of her but his eyes were wide with fear, he ran off with one last glance at Erin. "Gee, I'm not that ugly am I" she muttered under her breath trying to stand up. A hand reached down to her, she let out a small gasp. It was the hottie from school. Erin took his hand in silence, as she stood up she saw his face more clearly. He had the greenest eyes she had ever seen, and the concerned expression that crossed his face was so sincere. "Are you okay?" his voice was so soft and gentle, just like his hands, she thought.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, I just..uh those guys are jerks!" Erin cried, she looked down and saw the taller guy lying on the ground unconscious, "Well, that makes me feel a bit better."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay? You're not hurt or anything are you?" Erin shook her head, Jack let go of her hand, he had started to get the strange fuzzy feeling from earlier that day again. "What are you doing in this neighborhood anyway? Its not the best place to be at night"  
  
Erin grimaced, "It's kind of hard not to be in this neighborhood on account that this is where I live," it wasn't the first time Erin had been ashamed of where she lived. She knew it wasn't the best neighborhood, but she had never really felt the need to be afraid of it.  
  
"Oh," nice going Jack, he thought, make her feel worse by insulting her. "Well, I can give you a lift where ever you need to go, my rides just at the bottom of the cliff."  
  
"Yeah that'd be great." They made their way to the back of the park and saw that his ride was actually a ride. "A motorbike? You weren't kidding when you said ride were you."  
  
"Hey, it could be worse," Jack smiled, "I could have brought my push bike."  
  
Erin was still hesitant, "You know you should never get a lift from strangers," Erin held out her hand, "I'm Erin by the way."  
  
Jack shook her hand and warmth flowed through him, "Jack," he smiled, "Now that were aquainted.." he held a helmet out to her.  
  
************************************************************* 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Stolen Souls  
  
Author: Ice Sway  
  
Rating: 15+  
  
Summary: Jack is a vampire who can't remember his past and he doesn't know why he can't be with his Soulmate. Old and new enemies are doing everything they can to keep them apart. Can you be Soulmate's with someone who doesn't have a soul?? (I suck at writing summaries so it will probably change a lot, plus it's the holidays and I'm really tired.)  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own any of the Night World or the soul mate principal, So now that that's out of the way, please read my story and please review it, any type of review I don't care as long as it means you read my story!!!;)  
  
Authors Note: Thanks to Arrylle Gamere, reviews make you feel much better lol, thanks heaps and I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Erin sat outside the detention room waiting for Brendan, second Monday back and already in trouble. He was always getting in trouble, though he was really smart he could never get serious about his schoolwork. Erin looked down at her uneven chipped nails. She had a bad habit for scratching at her nails when she got nervous or stressed, so nail polish wasn't much of an option.  
  
Come on Brendan, she thought, hurry up I'm starving. She reached down into her bag searching for anything that was edible. She felt Brendan sit next to her.  
  
"Man, what took you so long? I was just about to start eating the melted m&m's stuck to the bottom of my bag."  
  
"Well, we can't have that can we."  
  
Erin froze, she looked up to the laughing voice. She found an amused Jack holding out a packet of salt and vinegar chips, her favorite. His hair was all ruffled and his eyes were bright from exercise. Erin wondered how he could make even the dull school uniform look good. At the moment, his white shirt was untucked and half of his school tie was hanging out of his pants pocket.  
  
"Go ahead," Jack continued, "I know they're not exactly melted m&m's but..."  
  
Erin blushed, "I thought you were someone else."  
  
Jack smiled, "Yeah, I get that a lot. Here." He handed her the chips.  
  
Erin felt weird accepting, but her growling stomach over ruled her, "Thanks."  
  
Jack made himself more comfortable on the seat, "Hey anything to stop someone from eating food stuck to their bags." He threw her a lazy smile.  
  
Erin felt butterflies in her stomach, she couldn't believe she was feeling like this. "Well, everyone has their moments of weakness. But lucky you were here to stop me sinking to an all time low."  
  
"Well that's what I'm here for." He said and pulled her wallet out of his back pocket. "I found it when I went back to the park, figured it was yours."  
  
Erin snatched the wallet and looked inside, she had a frantic expression.  
  
"Don't worry I didn't take anything," Jack said slowly bewildered, "Are you alright? What's missing?"  
  
A sudden relief flowed through Erin as she found the photo of her and Matt, it was the last photo they had been in together. "No it's just," she let out the breath she was holding. "This photo means a lot to me and I just had a bit of a freak when I thought I'd lost it," she half smiled. "Why can't you ever be around when I'm actually being normal? Or when I'm showing my good qualities?"  
  
Jack laughed, "Actually to me it seems like I've seen your best moments. I wouldn't trade your m&m scavenge for any lady like etiquette."  
  
"Yeah, well, your just unfortunate I guess," Erin held up the chips, "And good to have around." She looked up to his face to smile.  
  
Erin and Jack just stared at each other. Once again, the fuzzy feeling was running through them. Erin's whole body was tingling, and Jacks green eyes had darkened. The air around them was pulsing with energy. Erin thought her heart would explode. Jack was doing everything he could to control the urge to kiss her. "Good to have around now?" he said softly. Their gazes were locked, they were oblivious to what was going on around them.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" a gruff voice asked.  
  
They both looked up to find a very angry Brendan standing over them.  
  
"Hey Bren, how was detention? Meet anyone interesting?" Erin smiled and continued to babble prison/inmate remarks about detention, trying to ease the sudden tension that was floating around them.  
  
However, Brendan's stern expression didn't change. "What do you want?" he practically spat at Jack.  
  
Erin was shocked, what was going on? She glanced over at Jack who was still lounging on the bench, unnerved by Brendan's anger. 'Brendan, what's the matter? Take a chill pill." She said.  
  
"I will, once he's gone," Brendan's voice was drenched with menace. Brendan was a strong guy and he looked like he could take on Jack, but not when Jack being a vampire entered the equation. He didn't stand a chance and Jack knew it. Jack stood up and faced Brendan. They were practically the same height. Brendan had is jaw set and Jack still had his lazy smile. He waited for Brendan to make the first move, that way anything after was defense. But another voice rang out that might have just saved Brendan from a lot of pain. The voice belonged to Mr. Kelswood, the PE teacher, he was coaching the schools soccer team on the oval.  
  
"Breaks over Mitchell, time to get back on the field!" Jack looked over at the coach and then back to Erin, "I better go, bye Erin."  
  
Erin felt the familiar chills run up her spine when he said her name. "Bye Jack," she said smiling. She watched him walk off, she had to force herself to face Brendan who was staring at her, not saying anything. "What? Erin stood up and they started walking, "He was just giving me my wallet back. Remember last Friday night when those guys were hassling me in the park." Erin paused making sure he was listening to her, "Plus, I was starving and he gave me these chips."  
  
Brendan grabbed the chips and threw them in the nearest trashcan. "Hey!" Erin cried, "I was eating those."  
  
Brendan shrugged, "I don't like him alright. He's a loser, bad news. And you should stay away from him or you'll end up getting hurt."  
  
Erin frowned, "And how do you know all that?"  
  
Brendan sighed, "You can tell just by looking at him alright, guys know these things about each other and he's scum."  
  
Erin wasn't convinced, "Oh really, and how long have you had this secret guy radar huh? Is it hereditary? Does it require batteries?" Erin poked him in the ribs.  
  
Brendan finally loosened up, "I'm serious!" Erin continued poking, "Cut it out Brendan cried, "Okay, I give up, you win. C'mon, let's go feed you before you show up on one of those sponsor child commercials."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Ever since he'd left school, Jack had a feeling that someone was following him, but every time he checked it out, he found nothing. Jack kept going back to his conversation with Erin, she had the strangest affect on him. There was just something about her that made him go crazy if he didn't touch her. He jumped on his Honda Firestorm bike, buckled up his helmet, and revved the engine. On the ride home, all he could do was think about the way Erin wrapped her arms around him when he took her home that night. Jack pulled up into the tall gray apartment building. It was a shabby old building from the outside, but Jack had fixed up his place so it could feel more like home, if he could remember what home was. Jack unzipped his leather jacket, threw his keys onto the kitchens counter, and felt his whole body tense.  
  
"What do you want?" Jack snarled.  
  
A tall elegant figure emerged from the shadows. It was a young woman who had red hair so dark it looked almost black. She was beautiful in every way imaginable. "A hello would be just fine." She glided across the room swiftly and gave Jack a soft kiss on the cheek. Jack pushed her away. She laughed huskily, "I see you're still upset with me."  
  
"Get out."  
  
"It's been fifty years since then, haven't you ever heard of forgive and forget?" She looked out the old paned window.  
  
"How can I forgive when I can't remember," Jack said menacingly quiet.  
  
"Oh, were back to this again," she drawled, "I gave you what you wanted, you asked for this!"  
  
"I don't know that! I don't know who I really am and it's because of you!"  
  
"You're a vampire and you love me! That's all you need to know." She reached for Jack but he pulled away.  
  
"I don't love you. I will never love you." For a moment, she looked as if she would cry but then her face darkened. She walked over to the door, but then turned back.  
  
"How do you know that I took your memory because your past was too painful to live with?"  
  
Jack shrugged, "I guess I'll never know." He looked at her face, trying to find any truth of what she just said. "Just leave Tamira."  
  
She tried to catch his eye when he said her name, but he turned away. "We belong together Jack, and when you realize that, I'll be waiting."  
  
Jack heard her shut the door. He felt exhausted seeing Tamira again after all theses years. She was the one who had turned him after all, but she was also the one who had cast the spell to steal his memory. He didn't know why Tamira did it and he could never be sure whether she was telling the truth when she told him. All he could remember was waking up one day and having no recollection of anything. Jack needed to get out, he needed space to think. He grabbed his jacket and keys and headed in the direction of the cliff.  
  
************************************************************* 


	4. Chapter 4

***I'm a million times sorry for not updating sooner, it's just I've started year12 and its very busy!!! The next chapter is almost finished so enjoy!  
  
~*~Amber Rules thanks for your review, I wasn't really sure if anyone was interested in this story, so your review was really nice so thanks a bunch. ~*~And Sunny, this wouldn't happen to be Mitty in disguise would it??  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It was a beautiful night, a little cold, but the view was worth it. Jack had been sitting up at the cliff for the last two hours and still didn't feel any better. If he could just remember ONE thing about his past he would be happy. Maybe I should just leave this town, he thought, but then Erin face floated through his thoughts. And then she appeared right in front of him, which startled Jack.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Erin started, "Its just that I saw your bike and thought you might be up here.... Or some really big bikers burying someone... or doing something illegal." She mockingly frowned at the thought.  
  
Jack smiled slightly, "Well, if you'd come ten minutes earlier, you would have caught me red handed."  
  
"Yeah, and then I'd have to make a citizens arrest," she snorted, "Sorry, I didn't bring my hands cuffs."  
  
"Or on the bright side, at least you own a pair of hand cuffs." He said slyly.  
  
Erin laughed, "Ah, Jack the optimist, I didn't see that coming." She sat down next to him on the rock. "So, what ARE you doing all the way up here?"  
  
"Staking out the place for big bikers burying people," he nudged Erin with his arm, "Doing illegal things."  
  
"Oh, a funny optimist who fights crime," she mocked him, "Look out Spiderman."  
  
"Nah, I'm not really into wearing spandex as such, I guess I'll just have to cross being a hero off my list of future employment."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't cross it off just yet. You know I don't think I thanked you properly for SAVING me from those guys in the park..... And who knows, you might get lucky with some bikies if you stay here long enough."  
  
Jack was over come with emotion for Erin, she had a way of making him feel better even if she didn't know it. Maybe he didn't need to remember his past, maybe he could just stay in Tervola with Erin and start a new life, and make new memories. When he looked at Erin, he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her long golden brown hair was moving slightly in the night's breeze and her dark blue eyes were glittering like the stars in the night sky. He reached over and gently touched her face with his hand. He ignored the tingling sensation and leaned down to kiss her. His world exploded.  
  
Jacks mind was flooded with images of his past, the one thing he had been trying to find he had found in Erin. She was his Soulmate. His other half. She was made for him and him for her. Jack was starting to remember everything, the first time he met Erin and all the other times that they had been reborn for each other. They spent eternity being together through every lifetime. They were old souls. But that can't be, Jack thought, I'm a vampire. Jack felt Erin tremble when he said the word vampire. She could hear his thought, she was in his thoughts. It's okay, he sent the thought to her, I won't hurt you. Jack what's going on? What is all this? Erin was seeing everything Jack was seeing, every lifetime they spent together and then their last life time.  
  
***  
  
Erin and Jack were sitting by a lake having a picnic. Jack was dressed in a black and brown cowboy suit and Erin was dressed in a country sundress that puffed out around her. Jack sensed Erin's amusement at the image. Even with all the beautiful scenery surrounding them, they could not take their eyes of each other. They were very much in love.  
  
"I love you more than anything in the world, you are my life, my reason for living," Jack was handing Erin an engagement ring. "Miss Ezmay, will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife."  
  
Erin's cheeks were sore from smiling so much, "Yes!" she cried as they embraced. "Oh my goodness, we have to tell my brother! The family! Your family! And we have to set a date, oh there's so much to do!"  
  
"Whoa, calm down okay," Jack laughed, "You might hurt yourself."  
  
Erin couldn't contain her excitement and tackled Jack to the ground in a hug. "Or me!" Jack groaned. "I love you," she whispered and then kissed him.  
  
Erin was completely drawn in by what she was seeing, Jack on the other hand was pressing further into the past and gained flashes of pain and death but most of all Tamira, Jack quickly pulled away from Erin so that she wouldn't see anything of what he just witnessed.  
  
Jack broke away from Erin completely and found that they were both on the ground clinging to each other. Jack wanted so much to stay with Erin right there forever, but he knew he couldn't. Erin didn't know what to think, after what just happened she was 100 times more confused than the average teenager. She didn't know whether to kiss him or run away. She decided to stay, "I guess we have a lot of catching up to do."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Jack had tried to explain as much as he could to Erin, he wanted to make sure she was okay with knowing all that she did. How she's an old soul, and how they're soul mates. It was a bit much for a person to take, and Jack could finally remember what it felt like. He had been sitting on his couch reliving the flashes of memory he had hid from Erin. The ones in which he would now kill Tamira the next time he saw her.  
  
***Ever since Tamira had arrived in the small country town of Weelswood, she had set her sights on Jack for the man for her. She had been following him around for months even though he was with Ezmay. She had repeatedly tried to steal him away, but to no avail. She wasn't used to not getting what she wanted, and especially to be turned down by vermin. She would love to just drink Ezmay until she died, but she didn't want to arouse any suspicion in the small town. She would do anything to get what she wanted even if she had to kill, and that's when she came up with her plan to destroy Jack and Ezmay forever.  
  
Ezmay was an easy target for Tamira. She had lured Ezmay to the lake by writing a letter to her pretending to be Jack. Of course Ezmay would go if Jack asked her to, and when she arrived, Tamira wasted no time and drowned Ezmay in the same lake where Jack had proposed. When Jack found out he was distraught with pain and couldn't think straight, and he was very vulnerable, just what Tamira wanted. Tamira was able to lure Jack away after Ezmay's funeral, she brought him back to her small cottage in the woods. Where she provided Jack with an unlimited amount of alcohol to ease his pain. "I loved her so much," he slurred. He was lying on her floor still holding his whiskey, though he still was talking about Ezmay. Tamira rolled over and tried to lie on top of Jack, "It'll pass. For now you can love me." She tried to kiss him.  
  
Jack pushed her away, "No you don't understand! We were made for each other, we were connected, we belonged together, do you get the point!"  
  
Tamira snorted, "It was just a crush, you'll get over it in a few days."  
  
Jack shook his head violently, "No, we meant to be together forever, we saw each other in the past together, always in love, always in love..." Jack trailed off.  
  
Tamira froze, Soul mates AND old souls, interesting, she thought, and the next part of her plan quickly fell in place.  
  
"So you'll wanna be here when she comes back then don't you?"  
  
Jack tried to sit himself up, but kept falling back to the floor, "What do you mean? She's not coming back! She's gone!"  
  
Tamira smiled sweetly, "It seems to me that you two were not only soul mates, but from your past lives it appears to be that your also old souls."  
  
Jack had a blank look on his face, Tamira continued, "Which means that she will be reborn in another life, and since she's dead and your still alive there's a chance that the two of you will never be together again for years."  
  
"No we have to be together, I can't live with out her." Jack cried desperately.  
  
Tamira grinned, "I can help you."  
  
"How?" Jack asked disbelievingly. "What I'm about to show is really important, and you can't tell anyone else what your about to see. If you do they will be killed and so will you." She said with out emotion. Then she knelt down to Jack and exposed her vampire teeth to him, long sharp weapons used for the sake of killing and occasionally giving life.  
  
Jack tried to get up to run, but he had drunk far too much and Tamira had a firm grip on his wrist. She forced his body next to his, she could smell his fear mixed with the overpowering smell of whiskey. She traced her elegant finger over his neck, "I make you a vampire, and you can spend eternity looking for Ezmay. Then you will truly be able to be together forever."  
  
Maybe if Jack had been more rational and not grieving for Ezmay, he would have been able to make his own decision, but before he could answer, Tamira had already started drinking.  
  
************************************************************* PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVI 


End file.
